


Tea With Kenobi

by NightSisterLovesKenobi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Plot, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSisterLovesKenobi/pseuds/NightSisterLovesKenobi
Summary: You are a tea shop owner on Tatooine who develops a friendship with Ben Kenobi, could it possibly turn into more? There will be smut in later chapters. This was supposed to be a one-shot story but you know how that goes once you start typing.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**TEA WITH KENOBI**

**Chapter 1**

**The visit was a weekly ritual now, one that you very much looked forward to, life on Tatooine was dull but Ben Kenobi changed that in a matter of months.**

**It started out normal enough, Ben was new to the area as far as you knew, well, actually heard. There had been talk about a new stranger in town. A handsome stranger and the nosey women of Tatooine were definitely spreading the word. The first time he came into your tea shop it was to pick up a months supply of Tarine Tea. No small talk except to ask for the tea, no smiles, just a nod as a thank you as he peered out at you through his brown hooded cloak with those striking cerulean eyes and then - he left.**

**The next time you saw him it was exactly a month later, same interaction, same lifeless look on his face. You took a chance and looked, really looked at his eyes and all you saw was pain and sadness. So, you smiled at him after his purchase was made hoping that may help a little, some kindness towards him but he just nodded his thank you and left again, wordless but this time leaving you with pain for a man you didn’t even know.**

**Back then, there had been no twinkle to those beautiful eyes, all you saw was the blank stare of a life lived with tragedy. It pained you to see the hurt he carried; what sorrow had this stranger experienced to cause such a heavy heart? So, after six months of the same interaction with him you had decided…**

**_Enough was enough._ **

**Months of holding back you decided you were going to get to know him whether he liked it or not. You thought about how you could try and get a conversation going, you decided you would make it simple – you would suggest a different tea - _your favorite tea_.**

**_Bantha chai._ **

**Knowing he always came in on the same date, at the same time, you would be ready. _For such a mysterious man he was predictable._**

**You gave yourself a pep talk before he showed up which was ridiculous, you were never shy, you were the type of woman who could talk to anyone, but he made you feel like a child with a silly schoolgirl crush. You couldn’t help it though, there was something _special_ about him. You didn’t even know the man, the only words he has ever spoke to you was to ask for his Tarine Tea and yet here you are heart aflutter.**

**_It drove you nuts._ **

**You chuckled to yourself shaking your head as you thought about how silly you were being, you had even worn something dressier than you had ever dared wear to the shop. A red form fitting tunic that hugged the curves just right and a flowing black skirt. You even wore your long hair down that you usually wore up in a messy bun. He would come walking in at any minute and your heart was racing so you started humming to try and calm your nerves. Getting lost in your thoughts as you were putting some new flavors of tea into jars, back to the door you started swaying your hips to the song you were humming and maybe getting a little too into the hip sway but you figured you have a little time until he would be coming in.**

**Boy were you wrong.**

**You turned around to put a few of the new tea jars out only to see him standing there - watching you - with the biggest smile on his face. You jumped a little almost dropping the jars you were holding, not realizing he had walked in.**

**Your face flush red.**

**You both just stood there looking at each other, you were frozen, red faced and suddenly breathing faster and him totally calm except for the beautiful smile he had splattered across his face. You tried to speak but the words got caught in your throat and all that came out was a strangled “aaakhh”. He must have decided to take pity on you because he pulled the hood to his cloak down.**

**And then he finally spoke. _“Hello there”._**


	2. Tea With Kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally come up with a plan to talk to the new stranger in town and it doesn't go exactly as planned.
> 
> Or did it?
> 
> There will be smut in later chapters but for now enjoy the sweet fluff.

**Chapter 2**

**One minute he is saying _“hello there”_ in the most proper Coruscant accent you have ever heard then the next he is swiftly taking the jars out of your hands and arms that you were struggling to keep from crashing to the floor, setting them down on the counter just behind you in one fluid motion. **

**You have never seen a man move so fast. So – _in tune_ with himself - it was elegant. As if he had trained his whole life reacting to such situations. **

**A minute went by or maybe it was ten it could have been a lifetime, but you did not move, you were entranced by that smile that was plastered across his gorgeous face that was now closer to you than it ever has been. Then you realized you weren’t breathing; you took in a brea….**

**_Oh, stars he smells good._ **

**Like spice and old books, and that smile, you felt like you could look at his smile for the rest of your life and never tire of it. Plus, those eyes, the blue was so deep, and a twinkle was now shining in them. You felt like you were looking into the universe itself, swirling galaxies - then you realized what you were doing.**

**_Maker, why is he so close?_ **

**_Wait, is his hand resting on my shoulder? Why, when….when did he put his hand there?_ **

**Stars, come to your sense, woman! You are making an absolute ass of yourself. You finally snap out of your stupor, smile an awkward smile, and finally say hello back.**

**_“Forgive me for startling you, little one.”_ **

**_“It’s fine! I was just, lost in the moment with my thoughts.”_ **

****

**_“And dancing as well.”_ He teased.**

**Unfortunately, it was then he realized he had his hand on your shoulder still and removed it, clearing his throat and you instantly missed the contact. He went to open his mouth to speak but before he could ask for his usual shipment of Tarine Tea you cut him off, letting him know the shipment wasn’t in yet due to a delay. It was a lie, you hated doing it and now in the moment you realize it was very childish.**

**_“But for the trouble, I prepared a weeks worth of a tea I think you will love, and it just happens to be my favorite. It’s called Bantha Chai and it’s on me, for the inconvenience.”_ **

**You gave him a toothy smile; you probably looked like a sneaky Loth cat but you didn’t care because you were finally talking to him. You turned on your heel and headed to the back room to get the tea you had prepared for him. When you walked back out, he was looking around the shop at the various teas you had along with the different cookies and crackers you sold to compliment the different teas. You set his Bantha Chai down on the counter and walked over to him.**

**_“Did you have any questions about the other teas?”_ **

****

**_“Not about the tea”_ he states with a matter-of-fact confidence that was startling. Rubbing his beard, he turns to face you, a gentle smirk lay on his lips. ** **_“What’s your name, little one?”_ **

**_Kriff, that name again, why were you enjoying it so much?_ **

**From any other man you would have already told them to get the fuck out of your store calling you that but not from him. No, from him it was different, there was zero malice to the name, he was using it as a term of endearment. It was then you realized the hardness was gone from his eyes when he spoke to you, if there was pain still there it wasn’t showing anymore as it did all those times before. You gave him your name with an excited smile, extending your hand you asked, “And yours?” The cerulean eyed man before you pondered for a moment, still rubbing his beard with a look in his eyes that flashed something you couldn’t make out. Just as you were about to put your hand down, he stopped rubbing his beard and reached his hand out to yours and took it gently. _“That’s a beautiful name, very fitting”_ he said with a flirtatious smile. Then he said the words you have been wanting to hear for months.**

**_“My name is Ben, Ben Kenobi”_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Feed back is always welcomed.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr: https://nightsisterloveskenobifett.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcomed.


End file.
